tolkiens_middleearth_legendariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Uglúk
Uglúk was the leader of the Uruk-hai scouts who were sent from Isengard to pursue the Fellowship of the Ring in TA 3018, and a trusted servant of the wizard Saruman. History Uglúk and his company were the ones who ended up capturing Merry and Pippin at Amon Hen and headed towards Isengard. He was one of the largest and strongest of the Uruk-hai and was a fierce fighter, managing to dismount Éomer and nearly kill him. Before that, he had been the commander of those that raided the Wold, shortly before the Fellowship left Moria. After his capture of the two hobbits at the end of The Fellowship of the Ring, Uglúk stood by his lord Saruman's demands when a band of Sauron's Orcs, led by Grishnákh, tried to apprehend Merry and Pippin to take them to Mordor, and he beheaded one of Grishnákh's followers to prevent Saruman's orders from being disobeyed. Uglúk was ultimately killed when, within that week, Éomer and his outlawed Rohirrim attacked his band. Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Two Towers In Peter Jackson's movie adaptation of The Two Towers, Uglúk is played by Nathaniel Lees and portrayed as being more disciplined and loyal to his lords, Sauron and Saruman, than the other Orcs in his company. In the beginning of The Two Towers, he and other Uruk-hai are running to Isengard with the captive Merry and Pippin. He encounters Grishnákh, Snaga, and their Orc battalion, with the former ultimately telling them to hurry up with the hobbits, which Sauron eagerly awaited. When Pippin asks their captors to give Merry some water, an Uruk-hai gives the hobbit Orc draught and feeds them, under Uglúk's command. The company continues on after catching the scent of Aragorn or the Rohirrim, and have a break by the border of Fangorn Forest. When Grishnákh and Snaga try to negotiate about eating Merry and Pippin, he reminds them of their duty to their lords, before he explains to Grishnákh why they cannot eat them (the hobbits had something that the Dark Lord Sauron desired), but when Snaga tries to chop off Merry's side because it was just "a bit off the flank", Uglúk decapitates him, and then the Uruk-hai devour the orc's corpse. Uglúk is killed off-screen by the Riders of Rohan's onslaught. Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings In Ralph Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings, ''all Orcs are from the mines of Moria and hunt the Fellowship of the Ring in order to avenge their dead chieftain. Uglúk takes command over the orcs and is revealed to have been sent by Saruman to gain the One Ring that he believes the two hobbits carry. He leads the band towards Isengard but often finds himself quarreling with Sauron's soldiers who wish to take the duo to Mordor. He disagrees and when the captives ask for food he tells them that they shall get good treatment where he shall take them and later steals a draught from Grishnákh after they asked for water. He orders them to be whipped if they do not run fast enough on the road through Rohan. Uglúk realizes he is being followed not only by Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas but also by the Rohirrim Riders whom he is forced to battle near the eaves of Fangorn Forest. He gives orders to the orcs to guard the two hobbits in order for them not to escape Saruman's grasp. His ultimate fate is unknown. Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ''(film) Category:Uruk-hai Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:Agents of Saruman Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron Category:Villains